Jizeru Ichigo
Jizeru Ichigo is a seventeen-year old girl She grew up in a strawberry field as a farmer then on her thirteenth birthday she got a guitar and flute where she grew up with music for a long time. she also has pink hair. Biography Later on her birthday she got a strands of purple strings where she made a hairband and she put a fake strawberry on her hairband (she kept it as a present on her head and had wore it for months) where she got the fake last name "Ichigo" which is Japanese for "Strawberry" and her first name is "Giselle" which in Japanese is "Jizeru." She was born near a field by a mountain in Australia which at age ten she moved to Chelmsford which is near London,UK but, her real name is Giselle Brezzilta. She sounds like any normal teen girl from Australia. She soon joined a half-spanish band called "Muchachas Dulces" which in English is called "Sweet girls." Voice configuration She is a English/Spanish vocaloid. Notable songs Word is Mine (Parody) by Jizeru Ichigo I might like some things!!! Something so beatiful so if you wanna please me you gotta get me it!!!!!!!!!! Alright? Number 1, Braid my hair to the back to the front do it every sing'le' day now! Number 2, Look strait at my beautiful skills. Number 3 Ansawer in 3 words , "Your so sweet" Everytime i open my mouth and talk to you So if you understand do something about my open left hand Its not like, I'm trying to hurt you I just wanna be good and know if im the The Most trustworthy of getting my fruits and my beautiful things So if you notice me you will love me by the start beacause i will not wait oh oh. Who the **** do you think i am? some idiot or suck because, your WRONG!!!! GOT IT YOU HEAR!!! Oh! Check one,two.... HRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Fear? I think you mean terrible the things is stand to. Ok dont ask again i know im right so shut up again. I think, Your not listing to me DUDE! Oh yeah and also , A little alicorn that is pink that much is obvisous so come pick'me up! So if you get it now so kneel before me say "My Princess" It's not like im trying to be hard or ****ing any ****ing thing like that. However you should know to to be be hard to me everyone once inah' while! In this field a prince is there About time you knowticed Hey Hey that my bothah' my hands are empty A guy who is oh so sielent yet nice. SO FOR OH CRYING OUT LOUD! HURRY UP AND NOTICE ME NOW! HEY!!!!! Its obvious your a newb who still doesnt understand NOT AT ALL!!!!! Way to many strawberries a shortcake Use special eggs to make rich good pancakes! All things All things I will give it up Please dont think i'm a idiotic brat. I would do it if i wanted to.You'll ****ing regret sometime later. Hey of cource beacause im you very best, Sweet Princess the world so keep your eyes only pacificly on me so if you got it I won't go. I was so sudden sad when you left. You say "You stalk me everytime i leave so i go somewhere else to get away from you GOT IT MISS?" So i appoligized today! Oh Hey,Baby! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *guitar and flute ending* Category:Fanloid Category:Female